One Soul, Two Hearts
by Kyfra
Summary: (Part 1)Yugi's in 11th grade. His life goes from normal to messed up, Why?Lil YxT./(Part II) Yugi's now 18. He has odd dreams, too odd. He is obsessed with meeting Yami. How far would he go for it? YxY NON YAOI! How? Read&See (Optional NC-17 part)
1. Childhood Love(Part One: The Past)

Disclaimer: As everybody already knows, I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. (We would see scenes rated more than PG-13 if I did.) Please R&R! This fic will be a long chaptered one. The rating will go up with the chapters... A bit of TxY and YxY later on... Enjoy! 

* * *

A loud alarm noise filled the quiet room, sharply breaking the silence of an early September morning. Going back to school was already tough but having to wake up at 6:30 was even more! It had been years since Yugi Mutou had completed the millenium puzzle. He was now a 16-year-old almost fully grown up man beginning his 11th grade of school. Joey and Tristan, two of his friends, were still in his class but not Tea nor Bakura. 

Yugi slammed the alarm to stop the disturbing sound. He curled up on his side, pulling the covers over his head and buried his face in his pillow. A voice from the Millenium item Yugi had left on his nightstand bothered his sleep once more. 

"Yugi, Wake up or else you'll be late!"

Yugi let out a deep sigh as he opened his shiny amethyst eyes and pulled the warm covers away from himself. A cold breeze grazed his pyjama-clad body making him shiver. He got out of his bed and walked towards the window to see the black endless sky of the night give in to the pink and orange streaks preceding the dawning of the sun.

As he passed his nightstand, Yugi reached out to grab the Millenium Puzzle. He got dressed in his school uniform hurriedly and put the golden pendant around his neck. He headed to the bathroom, turned the lights on and began to brush his teeth and drag a comb through his tri-colored lustrous hair.

The young boy stopped to stare at his reflection in the mirror. His skin was tanned from summer. It gave him an even more mysterious look...

"Yami, what do you think I should do about Tea? I'm afraid to... to ask her out now that she confided in me that Tristan seems to like her. What if..." 

He paused and closed his eyes.

"What if she likes him too?"

He felt the tremolo in his low voice and hoped it wasn't apparent to his invisible conversational partner because it would have proved his fear was even deeper than it seemed.

Yami had, of course, noticed it and he shook his head desperately trying to find the right words to support his friend. 

"Yugi!" He growled.

"When will you stop worrying so much? Tea is your best pal if you count me and Joey out and she's pretty lucky to be loved by someone like you!" 

Yugi smirked at the friendly compliment his Yami had just made. Were those nice words he often said about Yugi hiding more than friendship? Yugi rapidly sent the thought out of his mind before the spirit of the puzzle had time to intercept it.

The dark soul frowned as he realized Yugi was trying to keep something secret from him. It had never happened before. He was starting to seriously worry about the boy...

The lad went out of the room and grabbed his school bag and vest by the door before exiting his house to go to the bus stop. He was late thus he ran to it. When he was halfway there, a familiar voice from behind caught his attention. He stopped and listened; the female was calling out his name. He spun around to face Tea. They waved at each other. 

Deep within his soul room in the Millenium Puzzle, Yami could feel Yugi's anxiety.

"Hi Yugi! How are you doing today? Why didn't you wait for me?" Asked the brown-haired girl obviously more awake than the poor Yugi. 

"Fine... I don't know..." He replied abslently. 

This was very unusual. Her worried gaze met his distant.

"Are you okay?"

He didn't reply and found himself unable to look away from her deep icy blue eyes. He cleared his throat.

"Tea, I will have to talk to you about something important later today."

She nodded and shrugged in puzzlement. Yugi carefully studied the girl's features; curiosity obviously showed on her face.

Yugi grinned and turned away, just in time to see the bus arriving. Both raced to it. They entered and joined the rest of their friends; Bakura, Joey and Tristan. During all of the bus ride, Tea remained quiet and she kept staring at Yugi. The gold-headed boy could feel she wondered what all that was about.. They arrived at school a few moments later.

"Curiosity kills, Tea." He whispered in her ear and winked at her before getting off the bus.

* * *

Throughout all of the morning classes, Yugi just sat there letting his thoughts drift to Tea. He was maybe there physically but not mentally. Meanwhile, in the boy's pendant, Yami was very attentive to what the teacher said in order to explain it to his light side later.

__

What wouldn't I do for Yugi... He shook his head, smiling.

The bell indicating the recess rang. Yugi was the first one out of his seat. He completely ignored Tristan and Joey trying to catch up to him. He hurried to the classroom next to his and patiently waited for Tea. 

When he saw her, he motioned for her to follow him. Still in a confusion state, she did. They went down the stairs to the main floor of the school. Yugi grabbed her hand and hastily enlanced his fingers in hers. Tea's eyebrows drew together in confusion because of the unusual action. She couldn't deny she liked the special attention Yugi was giving her but it was just too odd from him... Her childhood friend she had known forever...

He dragged her away from the crowd and, when he was sure to be completely unnoticed, he discretely went down the flight of stairs leading to an underground level of the school. 

Although no students were allowed to go on that floor, Yugi and his friends often went down there to be left alone. As usual, the long and dark hallway was desert since the only people who had to go at that place were the ones taking care of the heating system of the school and in September... it wasnt needed very much... 

He silently walked down the hallway and entered a lateral passage which led to a dead end, still pulling Tea behind him. 

He had choosen this place out of a lot of others for its dim lighting and calmness. He sat down on the cold floor, crossed-leg and waited for Tea to sit in front of him. Their gazes locked for what seemed to be an eternity before Yugi began to speak.

"I've wanted to do this for long but I was never able to..." 

He looked down, unable to look at her as fear took over him. He continued...

"You know, I feel more than friendship for you and I would just want to ask you if...--

He was interrupted by two hands on his shoulders. He felt himself being pulled foward. His body pressed against Tea's as she leaned foward and claimed his mouth with her moist lips. Yugi lightly hugged her. Their kiss slowly grew from soft and tender to wild and passionate. Tea moved a strand of golden hair away from his face and dragged her finger through the rest of it while her right arm rested on his back gently rubbing it. Yugi's grip tightened as though he never wanted to let go of her. Tea broke the kiss and pulled away. She stared in the half-lidded violet eyes and and brushed her fingertips across the red-colored cheeks of the guy before her.

She rapidly got up and ran away leaving Yugi in complete silence but for her footsteps on the floor. 

__

Why did she flee? What did I do wrong? Wondered Yugi, seemingly to himself but the thought was directed to the ancient soul in the Millenium Puzzle.

__

Nothing... Let her go, she'll come back to see you after school. I'm sure! That was a nice try to cheer him up although he knew it wouldn't work.

Yugi nodded. Expresionless, dull eyes replaced the content sparkle that lit his amethysts eyes a few seconds ago. He got up, unanswered questions remaining in his mind. Tears began to well up in his eyes as he made his way back to the main floor...


	2. Mystery Of The Heart

Yami wished he could have done something to comfort his dear Yugi; perhaps hugging him tight in his arms. Sadly, he couldn't since he was just a spirit and not a mortal. The only way in which he could support him was morally and it was worthless at that moment...

Feeling useless just drove him crazy... He remembered the time when **he** lived.

_I wish I could still be alive... There is so much I haven't had time do to... _He shook his head. _I have to stop being selfish, thinking about my past! I must help him for now. _He waited patiently, attentive to what the young one had to say.

"I'm sure I did something wrong! That's why she left! I'm such a loser... I never do anything right."__

"Yugi..."

Yami's voice was softer than ever. He even surprised himself. He realized that Yugi could really melt his tough side in times like this. 

"You didn't do anything wrong, trust me. She just got scared, like you did." 

Yugi frowned; Yami had felt his fear all along but waited that moment to blurt it out.

"Stop wondering! Enjoy what has just happened to you, the reasons why she did that will come to you later."

Yugi agreed with him. After all, following Yami's wise adivce was always rewarded.

The dark spirit breath a sigh of relief as he witnessed the boy's thoughts change from guilt to happiness. After all, it had been his first kiss. Yami was glad that Yugi had finally experimented that but, somehow, deep down, he felt sad. Why? Even himself wasn't sure. Maybe because he knew that this was just one more step leading Yugi to majority and he dreaded that when he turned 18, the lad would find better stuff to do than conversing with a spirit trapped in a reversed pyramid... or was it something else?

The usual bell marking the end of the break soon turned the loud chattering to quietness in a magic-like way. Yugi walked slowly to his class. Since his pace was simular to a turtle's, Yami took over his body to, once more, avoid him trouble.

"Thank you, you always do so much for me. I really appreciate it._" _The voice echoed in his soul room then Millenium Puzzle and, finally, in Yami's mind, as it would in a deep cave...

He nodded and slightly blushed at the innocent soul's comment then he casually entered the classroom and took a seat.

"Hey Yug! Are you ok? You seem a bit weird." Asked Joey patting his best friend's back.

"Perfectly, Joey." He winked.

The bell rang for a second time. This was the official beginning of the class. 

* * *

That last course of the morning went fine; mostly because Yami was in command. At lunchtime, upon Yugi's request, they switched places.

After getting adjusted in his flesh once more, Yugi went to eat with Joey and Tristan as usual. Bakura and Tea joined them, soon followed by Seto Kaiba, the millionaire owner of Kaiba Corp. Yugi and him had once been rivals. Now Kaiba could get alon just fine with the gang. They were more or less friends...

During all of the lunch, Tea avoided talking to Yugi or even looking at him. She pretended she was busy with her homework. He didn't insist...

Yami took over for the rest of the day until the last minute of the last period. Then, they switched once more. When he got in the school bus, he noticed Tea sitting in a seat, her schoolbag next to herself. This simply proved she wanted to be left alone. Yugi shrugged in confusion and sat down far away from her, as if she was a stranger to him. He got to his house, alone, as fast as he could.

"Hi Yugi!" 

"Hi grandpa..." 

He walked to his room and shut the door. The old man understood that his grandson wanted to be left alone and he respected his choice. 

Yugi lied down on his bed. He stared blankly at the ceiling for several minutes, silently before beginning to speak to Yami once more.

They remained there for a long time, trying to elucidate the mystery. Neither him or Yami could find a proper answer to the depressing riddle.

The phone rang...

Yugi turned his head towards it. It seemed to him like the time had slowed down.

It rang again.

He sat down on his bed and reached out to grab it.

"Hello..?" His voice was cold. Anybody who knew him well would have noticed something was wrong...

___________

Who could be on the phone? What is happening to Tea, Yugi's childhood friend? Find out in the next part. Tell me if you like this story, so far.


	3. Yami; The Dark Guardian

"Hey Yug, Joey here. I know you're not ok. Something is definitely not fine with ya. Anyway, Tea came here and dropped an envelope for ya. She told me to call and give it to you. What's up guys? You both behave weirdly!"

For the first time since he met him, Yugi easily noticed how concerned he was from the tone of his voice.

"Nothing... I'll come by and get it... later..." 

"She said to take it as soon as possible, man."

"Okay, be there in few minutes..."

Yugi hung up.

"Yami, what do you think this is all about? Why would she do that?"

"I usually never say this, but, I do not know."

The boy shrugged, grabbed his vest and walked out of the house telling his grandpa he'll be back soon. Sugokoru nodded and waved.

Yugi hurried to Joey's house which was only a few blocks away. Once he got there, he knocked. The door instantly swung open.

"There Yug, that's what she left, here!"

He handed it to him. Yugi snatched it up hastily.

"Hey wanna come eat dinner here with me and my family?" Asked Joey, moving a hand through his hair.

"No... No it's okay I'll go back home, thanks anyway."

"As you wish."

"Bye..." 

He walked away from Joey's home and ran back to his. There, he leaned against a big oak tree in his backyard and tear open the letter. Yami's quietness made him somewhat uncomfortable; it wasn't common... Yugi read it out loud.

"_Dear Yugi,_

_I'm sorry about what happened today. I just wish to apologise. If you want further information, please come to the adress I wrote on the back of the envelope. It's Tristan's house but I don't think you had the full adress. I'll be there for the night, he's helping me with my math. Come whenever you can! Sorry again..._

_See you tonight,_

_Tea Gardner_."

Out of all of the letters Tea wrote to him, this was the one that seemed the most serious... In fact, too serious.

"Yami... I don't like the sound of this too much..." He didn't even try to hide his fear anymore.

"It's okay Yugi... Let's go and we'll know!"

Yugi nodded, got up and walked back in the direction he had before. As he passed in front of his best friend's house again, Joey was staring at him curiously from his bedroom window. 

* * *

_I don't know where he's going but I hope he won't get in trouble. _He bit his lower lip. _I'm sure he wouldn't like if I followed him but man... maybe I should for his safety. Yah! I will, but I'll make sure he doesn't notice me._

After making sure there was quite a bit of distance between him and the boy, he began to follow him, silently.

* * *

Yugi looked at the envelope then at the huge bricked house in front of him. This was the right place. He climbed up the stairs leading to the appartment indicated. He knocked and waited; in vain. 

He knocked again, harder this time. 

Still nothing.

Yugi finally decided to check if the door was locked. Surprisingly, it wasn't so he walked in and looked around. Music was blasting; this must have been why they never heard him. In fact, it would have been better if they had because Yugi shyly walked in the room he believed to be Tristan's and saw Tea and him enlaced together and kissing. They were naked, but for their underwear.

Yugi felt his knees getting weaker and he collasped onto the carpeted-floor. Tears rolled down in cheeks like water out of a faucet left open. The lovers finally noticed him...

"Yugi! I'm sorry... I mean...um... I meant to explain this... but... b...u...t... you... arrived... before we planned! It... it was a mistake earlier and---"

The millenium eye shone on his forehead. Yami violently pushed Yugi in his soul room and took over. He abruptly cut off Tea's sentence, wiping the boy's tears away from his face.

"See what you have done to Yugi? You crushed his heart! It's all your and **HIS** fault." He looked up at Tristan as both pulled away from the hug. His voice morphed from deadly calm to uncontrollably mad.

"Do you know how much it hurts?! Do you even have an idea???"

He stood, waiting for an answer, anger blazing in his amethyst eyes. He glared at the couple before him. His features darkened even more when he drew his eyebrows together and clenched both of his fists.

Yami walked towards Tristan, laid his hands on his shoulders and pulled him up. He violently slammed him against the wall with a tremendous force. Yugi protested loudly from his soul room. 

Yami screamed; **Nobody hurts MY yugi! I'm his guardian! I shall protect him until his death! **while throwing a punch towards his face. Surprised, Tristan barely dodged it. Yami clenched his fists hard enough so that his finger nails dug into his own flesh.

He closed his eyes and raised his right fist again. This time, he put all of his strength and anger in his action. Without that, Yami was still stronger than Tristan, even restricted by Yugi's slim build. If only Yugi would have been a bit older...

He punched as hard as he could, and felt his fist collide with the boy's nose. The sickening crack of bones being cleaved apart, this time accompanied by screams of pain, made the rest of room fall quiet but for Yugi's protests that still echoed in Yami's mind. Everybody was speechless including Tristan's parents who had arrived and observed the scene in disbelief. Seeing their son's bloody face was something not that uncommon **BUT** seeing him and his new girlfriend half naked was another thing!

Yami moved back and used his left feet to kick both of Tristan's tibias several times before reaching up and releasing a final kick at his stomach. Yugi's classmate was unable to move. It was as if he was completely defenceless.

Yami brushed some dust off his jacket and straightened it. Tristan fainted letting out a loud cry of pain. He usually was a strong and experimented fighter but the pain and surprise combined was overwhelming this time.

The golden-haired boy spun around and murmured under his breath...

"Take this as a lesson, next time I won't be as understanding..." 

He gently pushed Tristan's parents away from the doorway and walked out, casually, not looking back their reactions.

He bumped into Joey when he opened the front door.

"Yug? What happened? I heard the screams!" Did anybody hurt you?

"Thanks for coming, Joey. You're a good and protective friend. I know you care for Yugi a lot but I can defend him myself. It's okay, let's go back..."

Joey nodded, understanding that he had spoken to Yami and not his smallest version. Both went back to Yugi's place in total silence... When they got close to his house, they heard a noise simular to glass breaking and stuff being knocked all over the place...

_______________

What can happen next? Anything to make Yugi's life worse than it is? Find out how things will turn out in chapter 4! By the way, sorry for Tea x Yugi's fans. Let me just mention this: Yami did not hurt Tea and won't ever. So, don't kill me! I don't think her relationship with Tristan will work for very long though... what about you?


	4. Yugi's Blood-stained Fate(End of Part On...

Joey and Yami entered the house, assured to find thieves or criminals of the kind. All they found was Sugoroku's body on the floor surrounded by a lot of things that were on the sink; this proved his fall had been rather sudden. Yami held his breath as he slowly walked to him, the worst thought in his mind...

_His body seems so lifeless... I hope he's okay..._

"Yami!?! Yami! What's going on?" 

"Nothing, Yugi... Stay calm..." His voice was dull.

Joey stood on the doorstep, shocked. Yami kneeled down beside the old man.

"Sugoroku? Can you hear me?"

He opened his eyes slowly.

"Yes... I felt uncomfortable pressure in my chest... My arms started to be numb and hurt alot. Then I fell dizzy and you got here. It still hurts."

"Yami!" Joey finally reacted and walked up to them. "That's an heart attack! Call an ambulance, man!"

The golden-haired one nodded and hurried to the phone. Since he didn't know too much about new technology, he switched places with Yugi. The tears now shining in his violet eyes betrayed the emotions he fought to keep hidden. He called, staring at his grandpa; the only family member left that he knew about... 

The ambulance only took a few minutes to get there but it seemed like eternity to Yugi. The road to the hospital seemed even longer...

When they finally arrived, a lot of doctors and nurses gathered around his grandpa, soon taking him away from Yugi, in a rush.

He stood in the big hallway and broke down in tears.

When he asked to see Sugoroku but the doctors refused... Desperate, Yugi went to sit down in the waiting room. Yami took over when someone came to take information about Sugoroku and switched back to normal after...

* * *

Minutes seemed like hours to the boy... Finally, someone came to Yugi. The man cleared his throat.

"Hmm...Mr. Sugoroku Mutou really had an heart attack. We did all we possibly could but, sadly, I come to announce that he passed away peacefully. If you want--"

Out of the whole speech, the only words Yugi heard were "_passed away_". He repeated them in his mind over and over again, out of disbelief. 

That day even Yami, the tough one, shed tears...

* * *

Sugoroku's funerals were quite painful for both Yugi and Yami. Even though they were surrounded by all of their friends, nothing could subside their inner pain. 

Since Yugi didn't know anyone who could adopt him, Mr. and Mrs. Gardner decided to take care of him. Not that it really pleased the teenager at first because of the story with Tea but did he have the choice? It was way better than having to live in an orphanage.

During the following months, Yugi suffered recurrent nightmares. The chronic bad dreams faded with time but the lack of sleep and concentration nearly made him fail his school year. In fact, if Yugi hadn't owned his Millenium Puzzle with his Yami inside it, he would have, most likely, failed. The ancient soul, once more, kept him from disaster. 

As for Tristan and Tea, Yugi learnt to see them as a couple. He even began considering Tea more as a sister than a girlfriend soon after his grandpa's death. This relieved Tea **and **Yami... Also, Tristan forgave the spirit for the multiple fractures...

Yugi and Yami got closer than ever during that short period of time and their link continued to grow stronger and stronger...

* * *

All this happened two years before the actual story I'll tell you about... Yugi now had a new life. More adventures than he could ever imagine awaited him... This is the final part of the "Past" section of my story. For the people who wonder, no this fic will NOT become axed on yaoi even though Yugi isn't with Tea. There will be a bit of it but not as much as you could think... ;) because I plan to make it quite original. Always surprises for my readers, hehe!


	5. (Part Two: The Present) Dreams and Histo...

Two years after his grandfather's death, Yugi was starting to live normally again and on his own. He now owned his grandpa's house and took care of his card business as a part-time job; life was staring to be fine once more.

His 12th grade had been a complete success for Yugi. Even though he had excellent grades, second best of his class, he did not wish to go to college. When Seto Kaiba realized his potential, he offered him an interesting position in Kaiba Corp.Yugi accepted the spot knowing that a well-paid job would give him a hand. He learnt programming directly from Seto. Since he memorized stuff extremely fast with his double mind, Yugi was soon working as his assistant.

He was now 18 and taking well-deserved vacations. Despite his young age, Yugi was fully autonomous. 

* * *

The amethyst-eyed man awoke and sat up in his bed in the middle of the night. He took the Millenium Puzzle and slipped the chain around his neck; he **HAD **to speak to Yami imediately. Reguardless how late it was.

"Look, I'm sorry to disturb you but it happened again."

"Argh..." Yami rubbed the sleep out of his eyes inside of the pendant. 

"Another strange dream Yugi?" He yawned.

"Yes! I'm sure they have a meaning! They seem so real... it's incredible!"

"Tell me, what did it look like this time?"

"I was still in the desert. It looked like a cold wasteland once more but I could feel the sun's heat on my back. I ran, never stopping as if I was trying to flee from something or someone. I eventually noticed an oasis. I rested there since I felt really exhausted. A strange lady came up to me and violently grabbed my arm. Then, guards, rushed to me and took me with them... 

They brought me to a huge palace. It was white and gold. We entered it and ended up in a big hallway. The walls were covered of ancient writings and symbols that I cannot understand... I saw the woman desactivate countless traps. After, we entered a room and a flash blinded me completely and I woke up..."

"It still doesn't make any sense to me, Yu..." 

Yugi had the same dream over and over again almost every night. It didn't make any sense to him either. Maybe if he had the next part, they would be able to figure out the puzzle...

"It's as if someone was trying to warn me about something or to give me some information about something I don't know about."

"Let's forget about it for now... We should talk about something else."

There was a long silence...

"You know, I often wish you were real." Yugi bit his lower lip. "I mean, you are real but not physical."

He was starting to be obsessed with one thing; actually seeing Yami in reality. His need seemed to grow stronger and stronger with time.

"I know..." He let out a deep sigh. "Me too, I wish I was 'real'." He hesitated a moment. "I know a way we could meet, if you really want to. Let me mention you would take risks if--"

He was interrupted by an excited Yugi...

"I would do anything for it!" 

"It is not wise. I wonder if I should really tell you about it..." He paused, hoping Yugi would refuse but he didn't. He sighed. "Okay... I talked to you about what we called the 'Shadow Realm' already, didn't I?"

"Yes but you never told me anything about it! What exactly is that realm?" 

Yugi had never been to it before. In fact, he had, but could not remember it...

"Let me explain this first. It is very important that you understand old beliefs before I tell you the rest. The ancient Egyptians believed that they could not only extend their lives beyond the tombs, but also become part of the life of nature after death. There were six important aspects which, together, made the being; the physical body, the shadow, the person's name, the ka which could be somewhat referred to as the spirit or soul, the ba which is the person's personality and finally the akh which is immortality. Each were said to be necessary to achieve rebirth into the afterlife."

"Interesting..." Yugi was now fully awake and all ears.

"You see Yugi, this is quite complicated to explain but I'll try to make this as easy and simple as I can for you.

First the Ka. It's a person's double or "other self". It is not a part of the personality of the living person. It's a detached part of yourself created at the same time as the physical body. It was said to guide the humans throughout their lives. When people die, they were said to join their Ka. It resided in the physical world inside of the person's tomb. This is the part to which Egyptian left offerings of food because it was said to have the same needs as a normal human being. It is represented by a pair of up-raised arms."

Yugi remained quiet, fascinated by his friend's knowledge.

"As for the Ba, it is roughly someone's personality as I mentioned already. More specifically, the Ba is the manifestation of a being after death since it enters the person's body with the breath of life and leaves at the time of death. It was represented in the form of a human-headed bird to show the freedom it had to move from the other world to the physical one."

Yami paused. He seemed to be trying to dig deeply into his memories to remember all this. Then, he continued...

"The akh is the aspect of a person that would join the gods, being immortal. It was created after death. Once this achieved, someone would be assured of not dying a second time."

All this seemed, oddly, familiar to Yugi even though he had never studied nor read anything about Egypt.

"To be more precise, at one's death, the ka and the ba traveled to join each other in the next world as I said. Once this was done, the being could become the akh, and take the form of the dead that existed among the gods."

"Egyptian had some of the parts right but it seemed they messed up somewhere since I'm stuck in this puzzle! It seems that I'm a dark person, therefore a Shadow, I still have my name, my ka and my ba united together but in this since I never joined the gods. My akh is my puzzle granting me immortality. I'm not sure about that but I guess that's what happened, who knows why. 

I think it's because I worked hours trying to create the Millenium Puzzle pouring a bit of myself into it. One thing I'm sure is that my ba is in here but it can roam freely in the Shadow Realm if I leave my soul room. I'm positive it works although I never tried."

Yugi silently agreed.

"The next part...

Before I met you, someone else completed my pendant. It was a woman and she lived in the middle ages. She was considered as a witch. In other words, a wiccan. As you know, people feared them. I simply admired her though...

Anyway, she told me something that Egyptians forgot in their theories. She taught me that the Ba could also leave the physical body while alive and conscious. When a human being properly achieves this, their souls goes out and wanders in the Shadow Realm, also known as the astral, for a short or long period of time before coming back to its physical form. This can happen when you are asleep or near of death. She did it whenever she wanted though and everybody can as well.

About astral, it's the duplication of the physical world. It is similar yet different from it.The original duel monsters which was, back then, called the Shadow Game by the Egyptians was played there. The games were kept highly secret until the monsters found the portal we had set to change dimensions and erupted into our world. I don't think anybody was able to open this kind of thing since then. All this about the Shadow Game is, however, not mentionned in the history as any information from back then is lost, beside what I'm telling you.

Well, all this to say that if you find a way to get to the Shadow Realm, I could also go there and that way we could meet."

"Then that's where we'll meet." He winked.

"Maybe. For now, let's get rest. I'll explain the rest of what you need to know tomorrow."

Yugi took the puzzle off and drifted in a dreamless sleep...

___________

This was kind of the "prologue" of the next part of my fic. All that is mentionned in here about Egyptian beliefs and Wiccan is true(I did some researchs before writing this), just a bit modified to fit my story. I think the adaptation of the stuff I did, trying to keep it as true as possible, is good...Leave me your comments about that! One last thing. Okay, I'll repeat it once again here... the story is not gay at all(although I'm kinda looking foward to the romance part.)


	6. Blast From the Past

The next morning came too soon for Yugi. He woke up way before the sun. It was still very dark outside. After his discussion with Yami, he hardly got any sleep being too excited about meeting him.

Yugi gently took the puzzle from his nightstand. He placed the small, shiny item in the palm of his hand and attentively observed it.

His index finger delicately traced the finely assembled pieces as if it was someone's face. He felt the reassuring warmth that escaped from it on his fingertip. It was just a sign proving that Yami was inside.

He slipped the chain around his neck slowly, as if trying not to wake his companion up.

"Hello Yugi!" 

Yami spoke before he even said a single word.

"Ah, I see you're already awake too." 

"I spent most of the night up, thinking."

__

So did I... Yugi grinned.

"About what?" 

He asked so innocently, that it seemed like he didn't remember any of the stuff Yami told him the previous night.

"What I explained, yesterday."

"You need to tell me the rest as well, right?"

"Yes but why are you in such a hurry now? It can wait a bit! You're not even out of your bed yet and it's too early!"

Yugi chuckled and agreed.

"Hmm... hehe... okay you're right for the first part. I better get up but I don't care what time it is!"

Yugi turned on the light and walked to his closet and opened it. He had a nice selection of clothes, from elegant to casual. He stripped off his cotton pajama and threw it away.

He moved a hand through his hair as he looked at his clothes. It was the first time he actually stopped to think that he had a lot... Perhaps way too much... 

Yugi shrugged and grabbed his favourite pair of pants. They were made out of leather. On the bottom right leg was an embroided silver dragon with its head up, breathing fire. The flame design was red at the top, blue at the bottom and violet where the two other colors met. It went up to the middle of the thigh. 

He pulled them on and gazed at his reflection in the mirror; his pants fit like a second skin. They were perfectly adjusted to his body. 

He took a belt and buckled it as tight as it would go around his waist. It was about two inches large with little metal spikes standing on its leathery surface. 

A normal black t-shirt soon covered his bare chest. He put his shoes on, turned the light off and ran out of the house. 

Yugi stood outside and locked the door. He, then, looked up at the partly clouded starry sky silently.

After a few moments, he began walking in his backyard. A warm early morning breeze caressed skin and played with his hair. The golden-haired one started running in the large open field, stretching his arms out like a bird would before leaving the ground.

Yugi enjoyed the freedom feeling he suddenly experimented. A sincere smile formed on his face which had not occured in quite a while.

If other people could have seen him at that moment, they would have had no problem imagining that he is a worryless child despite his age and height. 

He ran by the small river in which he played as a kid and stared at the small waterfall nearby for a bit. Memories hidden deep within his heart flooded back to him. Ever since his grandfather's death, Yugi kept all the nice moments he had lived with him locked far away. It was almost as if all of them died with Sugoroku. They could finally come freely in the man's mind once more.

A few cold drops of water carried by the wind landed on his face as he crossed the river on big rocks. The cold contrasting with the warm air sent shivers down his spine.

Yugi deeply breathed wild flowers' sweet fragrance. He felt good inside, better than he had in a long time. It was almost as if nothing could bother him anymore and never had...

__

Aw, I wish Yami could be here to experiment this with me!

Yami? ...Yami... 

This immediately brought him back to the cold and harsh reality and washed the soothing memories out of his mind, shattering them to pieces.

He still couldn't have Yami with him nor anyone to share this with. He hardly ever seen his friends anymore... What's the reason for living when you're almost fully alone? He wondered this and the thought made him slightly depressed.

"Yami... I'm sorry I got carried away by all of this."

"It's okay. You seemed to have so much fun I didn't want to bother you. Don't be sad dear, life will be better than it had for you, I'm sure. Now, sorry to rush this a little, but do you ever want to meet me or no?"

Renewed hope burned in Yugi's round eyes and lit his face with happiness once more... 

"Of course!"

He walked to an open spot and lied down on his back in the tall grass, staring at the twinkling stars in the dark sky as he patiently waited for Yami to begin.

"As I told you before, we once had a portal leading to the Shadow Realm. If Kaiba Corp. created virtual reality duel monsters, I think their technology could be up to it. If not, then I fear there is no other way because the ritual we used was destroyed and I only remember parts of it."

Yugi desperately hoped he would find a way for it otherwise he would proably die with his dreams this time... Noticing the dark thoughts his friend had, Yami remembered something else:

"Well, if it doesn't work there could still be the wiccan way that the witch I knew used but it is complex and could take years..."

"Then I'll work on it with Seto until we find a way!"

"I'm convinced you guys can do it!"

They talked until the sun rose high above them.

* * *

During the afternoon, Yugi went to Kaiba Corp. to begin his researches on how he could ever open that kind of portal. He was obsessed with it and wouldn't stop until he succeeded, even though it was on his vacation time. After one full afternoon and night of work, nothing that he tried so far worked but he wouldn't give up. Even if it was late, he wouldn't allow himself to slip in the grasps of sleep. He eventually stop struggling and fell asleep at his computer desk. Yugi was plunged him into another dream, different from the others this time...

The dream began the same way as before. He was in the desert.. the woman came and grabbed him... guards arrived... He was forced in a palace... in a hallway... but this time he saw what was in the room.

There were countless huge torches blazing. The guards chained his hand and feet to rhw wall in the back of the room. The woman stood in front of him and began speaking in an old language.

Out of the whole speech, the only word he understood was "Yami". After she was done, she clapped her hands and the guards picked up the torches and threw them at his feet. Everybody walked out of the room and closed the door behind them. The man struggled to get away from the flames which started to lick his feet and legs. He couldn't do anything. Long moment passed in which he experimented great pain that Yugi could feel even though it was just a dream...

The door swung open and another woman, much younger this time, broke the chains with a strong hits of an oversized morning star and smiled at him. She caught him in her arms and began dragging him out of the place in the best way she could.

That was the last thing Yugi saw in the dream, as if he had fainted or something. He woke up in sweat, anxious.

"Yami!" He desperately cried out, looking for support.

"Hm, yes? Already morning?"

Yugi looked out of his office window; it was, indeed, morning.

"Yes but the dream! I know what happens after!"

He told Yami about it who listened, astonished.

"That's it Yami. Does it make any more sense now? Why was it your name I heard?"

Only silence answered his questions.

"Yami?"

Still nothing.

"Hey??? Are you okay? Stop worrying me and tell me what's wrong!" Emotions that Yugi had fought to keep hidden for so long were obvious by the tone of his voice. Yami was too confused to even notice them though...

"Sorry... I'm here... Yugi, what you saw... I knew it was oddly familiar to me."

"It's just a dream but what does it mean? How come it was your name?"

"Because, this wasn't only a dream... What you saw is something I wish I forgot over time. I don't know how you can know that... You weren't even alive back then!" 

He stopped and continued, his voice was now trembling... 

"Yugi... what you witnessed...is my death... and the one who saved me from the fire is the person who mummified me, I think anyway..."

Everything fell silent, the many questions Yugi previously had in mind disappeared as he stared outside with dull eyes, seemingly seeing everything but in fact taking in nothing...

__________

I know most of this chapter could have been taken away from my story without affecting the rest. The first part is only there to emphasize Yugi's hapiness about all of that and to add a worryless moment in my fic, since it doesn't contain too many. Most are sad, dramatic or just normal. How can Yugi dream about Yami's death, something that Yami didn't even remember himself? ;)


	7. Perfect Opposites

"Yami... How can I dream about this? Maybe I got it from you otherwise It's impossible!"

"No, I didn't remember it thus it cannot be the answer.. Yugi, there is no way to find out for now. I'm sure we'll know later... Now let's get back to work!"

Yugi nodded in agreement. He worked all morning and still go no result. Also, for an unknown reason, his computer kept crashing, lights kept flicking on and off and the power fully went out a few times.

* * *

At lunchtime...

"I'm tired of this! Nothing works and who knows what's up with the power failures! I'm calling Seto!"

He grabbed the phone to find a busy line.

"What? Why are all those things happening to me? It's as if something was against me today!" 

Yugi was becoming grumpy. He went to another phone. Surprisingly, that one worked.

"Hi?" Seto frowned. It was uncommon to get a call from Kaiba Corp. on a weekend.

"Hey! I'm trying to make something work here and I still didn't find a way to do it. Could you please come to help me?"

"But we're Sunday! I only take two days off in a week and I need them! I feel so worn out."

"Aw please. It's important!"

"...Okay..." He groaned. "I'll be there soon."

Yugi patiently waited while he continued to try stuff.

By the time Seto got there, he had already started making a new, interesting program that could maybe have the wanted effects if it was way more developped than it was. After a short explanation of what he was trying to achieve, they both got to work, together.

"Yugi, I don't know if we'll be able to do this. If we did... Kaiba Corp. would be even more popular thanks to your ideas."

"I don't care, all I want is to meet Yami!"

Seto turned his head away from Yugi's sight to hide his smile. 

* * *

After hours and hours of research and a lot of time wasted over computer crashes, Yugi and Seto came up with a program they called the "Splitter". 

Splitter was very complex and was kept in a tiny chip. When inserted in a machine like the ones Kaiba used to form his virtual reality, Splitter would supposedly be able to seperate soul and body. It was, in fact, an alternation of the teleportation process Seto Kaiba created years ago to be able to move freely in his virtual world.

Yugi was holding the chip in his hand, fascinated.

"Well, we need a beta-tester. I think that can only mean you."

Both exchanged smiles. Their rivality turned into strong friendship over time. 

Yugi delicatively inserted the small piece in the machine and sat down on it, taking a deep breath.

_This is it Yami if it doesn't work, who knows what will happen!_

_Be confident Yugi! You and Seto looked for potential bugs in it over and over and, with the knowledge I have, which is pretty much like yours, I say it is flawless!_

_Let's hope so..._

"Ready?" Excitation could be seen in his icy blue eyes.

"I am... LET'S GO!"

Seto sat down at a desk and typed a code on his keyboard. A blinding flash filled the room. When it subsised, he hurried to look at Yugi. His body seemed lifeless...

"I hope it works fine."

He checked for his pulse and other stuff to make sure he was still alive and well.

"So far so good. Now communication. I don't know if he can hear me if I speak in my microphone. After all, if he's still in the building, he'll hear me since we have speakers all over the place!"

* * *

Yugi looked around himself; he was, apparently, still in the same room but everything was blurry. He could hardly define any object as they seemed to have no contour line. Yugi looked down below and saw his body. Fear took over him but he tried to stay as calm as possible. He noticed Seto sitting at the computer nearby. He, too, wasn't clear.

Yugi also realized he could see things that he couldn't when he was physical. For example Seto's aura, energy waves and such things were visible. That seemed pretty odd to him. He felt light but it was as if he was attached to the ground.

He tried to move but still got the same feeling.

"Yugi, the more you behave as if you were still in your physical body, the more restricted you will be. Remember, you can do anything here as long as you're really willing to. You just have to visualize it and concentrate.  I'll attempt leaving my soul room now. See you soon."

Yugi nodded and started moving around the room successfully. He soon hit the ceiling with his head. 

_Maybe going through this isn't as easy as Yami said..._

* * *

Kaiba looked at his computer.

"Test, Yugi can you hear me?"

He got no answer and frowned.

"I hope he's okay, if he's not, I'll be majorly mad... I don't even know if he heard me or no or if he'll be able to reply."

* * *

Yugi looked up at the ceiling as if it was the greatest challenge ever. He heard waves that sounded like a deformed voice to him. He shrugged and when back to concentrating and visualizing he could go through it. When he tried, he hit it again. A low chuckle behind him caught his attention. 

"Yugi!!!" Yami's voice sounded more surprised than happy.

Yugi spun around, excitation reaching its peak.

"It worked!" His voice seemed abnormally higher than usual.

Yami didn't appear all blurred out to him. He was perfectly fine.

"Yugi... look at yourself!" His eyes were wide open.

Yugi's eyebrows drew together in confusion. He held his arms out and was surprised to see that his skin was awfully pale. He moved a bit and noticed that it glittered silver. He looked down at himself to see that he was clothed in a loose white robe, similar to the ones mages wore in fantasy stories.

"What's wrong?"

Yami shook his head and his hand reached out, ready to graps Yugi's fingers in his.  

Yugi extended his shaking arm towards the other one, kind of afraid. Their palms slowly made contact. 

Yami, still shocked, took Yugi's hand in his and pulled on him.

"Follow me!"

He gained speed, dragging the smaller one behind him and easily passed through the wall to the other room but Yugi violently hit it.

"Ah, sorry... I forgot."

After a few tries, he successfully went through the wall.

They continued like that until they reached the bathroom. Both lowered themselves closer to the floor and "stood" in front of the mirrors.

"Look!"

Yugi's jaw dropped because of what he saw...

* * *

"Um hello? Yugi? Yami? Anyone??"

His computer suddenly froze. A message displayed on the screen. Seto read it out loud.

"Their "blood" is mine. Get out of this before something happens to you. What??? Someone hacked me and they know what Yugi is trying to do!"

The computer crashed.

* * * 

"Yami? What's that, all about!?"

Yugi stared confusedly at the mirror. Even though it seemed to be full of waves and not solid, he could still clearly see himself in it. The reflexion he was gazing at was a female's. She had much softer features and the same hairstyle as him but long hair fell on her shoulders. Instead of being gold, her bangs was silvery colbat blue. Her spikes were silver and the top of them a darker shade of blue. The rest of it was a nice mix of the three colors. 

She was slightly shorter than Yugi in his body and had a pretty muscular build for a female, yet she seemed somewhat delicate. The same purple eyes glowed in her face but they seemed much more flashy on a pale, silver skin.

Yugi took a closer look at the white robe in the mirror and realized the girl's chest wasn't flat at all. Then he looked down at himself and saw the same thing.

"Yami! Tell me this is a joke! If it is, it's not funny!"

Yami gently shook his head. 

"You want to know something even more surprising?"

"Oh why not? I don't think something can be more than this!" He pointed the mirror.

"Hehe, think again. You know the Wiccan girl I talked to you about? You're her exact duplication, if you count out the silver reflects of your skin."

"Oh my god, what's the meaning of all this? I'm so confused!"

"So am I..."

* * *

"GOD DAMN COMPUTER!" 

The machine wouldn't reboot. Seto punched it several times.

"You will NOT get Yugi, whoever you are!"

Seto got up from his chair and started turning on all the other computers of the room, hoping that one of them would work.

* * *

Yami slowly approached Yugi from behind. He was a few inches taller than the female one. He looked exactly like he did when he took over Yugi in reality. Only few things differed; a much more muscled body and darker skin, almost gold.

He was wearing a black robe simular to Yugi's white one but clearly designed for a male. He stopped by the girl's side who spun around to face him. 

The surprise rapidly disappeared and Yugi accepted that form. After all, if it was the only way to be close to Yami, it was fine.

He cupped the female's chin with his right hand, looking deeply into her beautiful eyes.

"You're like her... Faeruzya, the "white mage". These eyes, Yugi... These I recognized but I thought it was just a coincidence. They had the same sparkle and color as yours." He paused and smiled.

"I... I loved her, dear. No wonder I... um... loved you as well for so long if you're the same person, somehow..." His voice was full of nervosity.

Yugi tried to bow her(I'll use her for Yugi from now on) head but couldn't because of Yami's hand. 

"Now that you mention it, I love you too. Ever since we started getting closer after grandpa's death... I felt it..." She spoke shyly.

"Needless to say, dear..."

They were so close to each other now...

They fell into each other's arms and hugged tightly. It was as if there was a single person there and not two as they were the perfect opposites; man and woman, light and dark, their skin and clothes contrasted as well as their hair. 

Yami caressed Yugi's long hair, staring at her lovingly.

"Why didn't you tell me about your feelings before?"

"I have, Yugi. Many times, through my actions. I protected you, avoided you from getting trouble, supported you in whatever you tried..."

"Yugi someone wants to kill you! Watch out! I hope you can hear this!" The voice came from the speakers.

"Uh? Yami, did you understand?"

Another voice interrupted Yami before he had time to speak.

"He said someone wants to kill you. Aw what a cute couple! The angel and the... fallen demon? Not even enough evil to be called that!" 

Yami turned his head towards the voice that seemed so familiar to him.

"Shajaki!" ( Pronounced Shah-Jah-Kee)

________________

Okay! I know this chapter probably left you confused a lot because that's where all of my story parts join up together. Next chapter will give clear answers about all of that though, don't worry! By the way, Shajaki is my made up character. ^^ Isn't it cute that, apparently, Yami's love for Yugi lasted milleniums, whatever his physical form was? ^^"


	8. The Deadly Fangs of Revenge

Yugi turned around to face the person who spoke. He was surprised to see someone identical to Yami. He looked at both in total confusion.

"Shajaki? Yami Who's that? "

"Let me introduce myself, then. I forgot that you don't know me. I'm Shajaki, Yami's twin brother."

"EVIL twin brother." Added yami coldly.

"If you say so." He grinned.

"I thought you were dead. Why are you here?"

"I never died, you did. After 5000 years, maybe I need to give you explanation about the stuff you never understood, dear."

Yami's eyes narrowed angrily.

"I'm the one who wanted your death because you had the throne. It was OUR dad's kingdom but I got nothing and you had everything since you were his favorite son. Spoiled bastard in my opinion! It was insulting for someone like me!"

"You never got anything because you were too corrupted for it!"

"Shut up! Don't interrupt me or else you won't know… Maybe you remember I was the leader of the "Army of the Soulless Brothers". Here, let me show you instead of talking. I do not want to scare your little lady with all I have to say..."

Shajaki raised his hand and cast a spell on Yami.

He began shaking uncontrollably.

"What have you done to him, fiend?!" Asked Yugi holding him against her chest.

"Don't worry about him. He's safe FOR NOW as I'm just showing him some of my memories. You're a gorgeous little creature. You would have been a good sex slave, when I owned some." 

He moved the back of his hand on Yugi's cheek. She hastily pushed it away.

"Brat!"

He smacked her across the face with great force.

* * *

The lady in Yugi's dream, apparently responsible for Yami's death, walked to a throne and bowed to the man there.

"The pharaoh has died, master. You may take his place now before someone realizes it"

* * *

Yami was, then, transported a few years later. Shaadi, the millennium items' guardian, was standing in front of Shajaki, obviously mad. 

He recognized his palace.

"You killed him. I am the one guarding the millennium items. Even if the pharaoh Yami is no longer in our world, part of his soul is entrapped in the puzzle. I've come to take it back from you."

"What!? His soul still lives in that stupid puzzle?"

Shajaki withdrew his sword and threatened to attack Shaadi.

"I have many guards around here, you cannot escape. You will now, show me where you keep the other objects like this one."

* * *

The scene showed Shaadi chained up and Shajaki following him with two swords in his hands. His army was behind them

"Remember, one wrong move and you're dead."

They were walking in a dark hallway, lit by magical torches on the wall. Shaadi struggled a bit.

"What's the matter? Cannot use your magic to break the chains? Oh maybe because of the ritual I used on you, yeah"

He laughed evilly. 

Shaadi frowned and let out a sigh. They arrived in a room. Empty slots, one for each of the millennium items, were pierced in the wall in front of them. A lot of old, dusty tomes were set on a table too.

"I told you! They are no longer here, see for yourself now?"

"Well thanks Shaadi! That's not what I wanted, anyway. I just wanted to see where you kept them and I see you left some information and magic books here. I can feel the power from them. You're too nice! It's a valuable gift. I will remember it."

He stared at them all.

"You are powerful ally but, you know, there are rumons that whoever kills you and tastes your blood, gains your power. I don't know if they're true but surely worth testing! You will be more useful to me in that way."

(WARNING: The next part of my text is HIGHLY violent and disgusting. You may want to skip to the following lines and simply pretend that Shaadi has died. If so, simply don't read what's between the stars. This way, I will not offend any of you. Since this story already contains most styles of writing i.e. : romance, drama, adventure etc… I wanted a bit of "horror". Don't say you weren't warned! Thanks.)

**************************************************************************************

"Shaadi, understanding the plan, tried to escape one more time, in vain. 

The evil one took both of his swords and pressed them to his throat, slightly cutting his skin and making him bleed.

"A death like that would be too easy, not amusing and painless. I want to see you suffer."

Shajaki ordered someone to hold his victim and took a spear from one his guards. He drove it through Shaadi's body, making sure not to pierce the vital organs for survival. 

He watched as blood started to soak his foe's clothes.

"Great! Now let's do something different, my friend!"

Shajaki took his blades again and cut Shaadi's shirt open. He, then, began cutting his chest, slowly skinning his defenseless victim. He removed a strip of skin and held it high above his head.

"This will let me have your magical strength. Along with my physical, I'll be stronger than anyone else. This is only the beginning of my victory"

"Be… damned…"

He licked the strip before throwing it away.

Shajaki resumed his activities and continued until death resulted. He tore away the remaining pieces of Shaadi's clothes. He drove both of his swords in the dead's genitals and pushed upwards. He did a perpendicular motion, cutting his lower chest to empty the body of most useless stuff such as intestines. He, then, began shredding the rest of the corpse to pieces with both his blades. He maneuvered them gracefully, creating a flawless dance of death. Bones, organs and the rest seemed to be the same thing to his sharp weapons. Blood splattered all over the walls and the guards. 

When he got to the heart, Shajaki paused, leaned forward and took a bite, enjoying the taste of the powerful red fluid of life. He pushed his tongue in the newly made hole and sucked some more blood before pulling away. When the fiend swallowed it, he suddenly felt strong, unstoppable. He moved up and cut the cadaver's head off, throwing it behind himself at the other people present. He spun around to face everybody.

"I am the king of my dad's kingdom, the leader you all and the new millennium guardian. Kneel before me, 'Army of the soulless brothers'!"

He raised his head and arms towards the ceiling and let out a cry of joy and ecstasy. Blood dripped from his wide open mouth. 

Shajaki threw both of his blood-stained swords, aiming the nearest guard's face. A last wave of blood splashed the wall…

Yami was terrified by the cruelty of his brother and completely disgusted.

**************************************************************************************

* * *

The next part showed Shajaki sitting at the desk in the same room, reading Shaadi's journal.

"…and the soul of the pharaoh who passed away was imprisoned within his puzzle. It shattered to pieces upon his death. The other part of his spirit went free. I have to ensure that his second halfgets the puzzle when the time has come or else nobody will be able to reform it." 

He grinned and closed the book. 

"Oh I'll do that, if not, I won't ever be able to slay him once and for all."

* * *

The following scene was in the middle of a forest. A young girl was running in it, happily with other kids.

"There! It's Yami's second half's first reincarnation but what took it so long to come back to life?" 

He looked down in thought. 

"Who cares, they will soon be mine!"

He dropped the box containing the puzzle pieces and disappeared.

The wiccan girl came across the ancient box. She opened it and found the pieces. She gazed at them, amazed.

* * *

Yami was brought back to reality. He gently shook Yugi, anger showing in his amethyst eyes.

"Dear! I know why you had a dream about my death. It's too clear to me now! You're my second half! You're the light part of myself and I'm your dark; we complete each other in a perfect way! 

When I died, you escaped the puzzle while I was entrapped in it then you reincarnated into the mage! That's why you have her look! Because that's what you first looked like.

"You're wise, Yami. You understood it all. Bravo!" 

He applauded sarcastically.

"I'm you and you're me…? Yet we're so different because we evolved apart and because I'm pure and you are… less than me?"

"Exactly."

"Well enough talking here. I've come here to get rid of you both and that's what I'll do."

"Leave Yugi alone! Fight me! If you win, you can fight him… I mean her… not before!"

"Very well, brother. I've gained magic abilities when I killed Shaadi as you saw. I don't think you have as much power as me, do you?"

Shajaki raised his right hand and closed his eyes. He pointed a finger towards Yami and a bolt of lightning struck him.

Yami fell to his knees, in mid-air. He valiantly lifted his head.

"MIND CRUSH!"

The millennium eye glowed on his forehead as the psychic blast hit Shajaki. 

"Mind crush is supposed to eliminate the evil part in you. Since you're corrupted to the core, all it will do is paralyzing you for a bit."

"So what? What can you ever to do me, Yami?"

He's right… I'm not that strong magically… 

"I still got some attacks!"

He started humming an ancient song. A blue flame appeared around Shajaki, followed by a red, green, yellow, black, white. They began spinning rapidly, eventually forming only one color.

"Fire explosions!" Ordered Yami.

They exploded on Shajaki simultaneously. Since he couldn't dodge, the attack fully hit him. He struggled a little, slowly regaining the control of his body.

"Well, what's that? You didn't like magic, brother yet you learnt some simple tricks? How amazing!" 

Sarcasm was still easily noticeable in his voice.

Yami frowned. He extended his right arm and concentrated all of his energy into his hand. His hand turned into a fist and flew to collide with Shajaki's jaw rapidly. 

The energy greatly enhanced the punch before spreading in the opponent's body as a negative flow. The move would have been deadly to any mortal but to a spirit… it was like a scratch on a diamond surface.

"Is that the best you can do?" 

"Let me teach you how to really fight. While you have your mind blast that is a psychic attack, in this case useless. I may use summons… Chaos Flare!"

Three evil spirits emerged out of nowhere and went through Yami's chest, stealing 1/4 of his vital energy. Yami bent over, clenching his fists.

"Don't forget that the kind of energy I just stole from you is like blood in real life. Lose most of it and that could be your end."

Yami gazed at Yugi, despair showed in his eyes.

"I will not be able to win against him… Please go! Flee before it's too late! He can harm your physical form but not kill it. He… has the millennium guardian's powers… He's much stronger than I am…"

Yugi shook her head violently, tears welling up in her eyes.

"I wanted to let you try a desperate attack but you're taking too long. Air Strike!"

Small shockwaves hit Yami's chest at an impressive speed.

"Now that you're weakened, I'll ban you from this world for 10 years, as it is the maximum I can do! Say goodbye to you're dark half, Yugi! Bye bye brother, You'll now know what hell Is like. I cast… Dark Hole!"

"No! Yami!"

Yugi hurried and floated in front of Yami, protectively. He fully took the hit. A black whirlwind formed in his chest.

"Yugi…"

 Yami weakly raised his arm.

"I may not have my deck but I have mastered…de-spell…"

The spell stopped, saving the light one just in time.

"How courageous, little Yugi. Are you such in a hurry of leaving us? I thought you would want to stay a bit more…"

"We should settle this in real life. Then, at least, I could help." 

A single tear rolled down his cheek, falling in Yami's hair. He slowly started to heal. 

"Yugi… You're so pure, your tears can heal… You're not worthless here. As for you, demon!" 

He looked around.

"I cast Iron Shell to protect me and Yugi."

He lowered his voice, seemingly whispering to himself.

"…and It's the last thing I can do… I no longer have magical energy also known as mana…"

A huge barrier appeared.

"I'll pierce it with Razor Wind!"

Wind started blowing so hard in the small area that it sliced as much as if a thousands knives falling from the sky would.

"Yami, what are we going to do?"

"I'm sorry to say this but there isn't anything I can do…"

They hugged tightly.

"I told you to go before it was too late…I'm sorry… I failed protecting you."

"It's okay… You did your best!"

Yami licked a tear running down the girl's cheek.

"I love you" 

They both exclaimed it with perfect timing.

Yami tilted his head to touch her lips with his, gently at first; a slight gazing of their lips. They moved away, just enough to speak.

"How much would I hope that this isn't the end. I just wanted to meet you! Is it bad?"

As an answer, his arms encircled her in a warm, highly protecting embrace.

They resumed their previous action and the feathery kiss turned to passionate. Dark and light molded as one again…

The barrier began to shatter and Shajaki released his dark hole on the lovers. 

A flash blinded everyone…

Looking forward to reading your opinions! By the way, thanks for all the positive reviews. I highly appreciate them and they encourage me to continue. After all, it's not that easy to write in a language that you learnt at school and on internet. 


	9. The Ultimate Fight

"Dark Magic Attack!"

The blast emerging from behind the couple hit Shajaki's attack just before it reached them and successfully blocked it.

"The Dark Magician's attack? How can this be?" Asked Yugi confusedly.

Yugi spun around in the direction where the attack came from. In front of him floated the Dark Magician.

"Wow! Nice timing! It's so good to see you again."

"Yes, Pharaoh Yami."

"You still remember my name after so long?" 

Yami was surprised. The Dark Magician nodded.

"Excuse me to interrupt your conversation but could someone tell me how the magician can be here? I don't even have my deck?" 

"Of course I do. You're the only one I accepted to obey in the Shadow Realm in my entire life."

He paused and gazed at Yugi.

"Yugi, to answer your question you do not need your deck here; we LIVE here. Since you treated your monsters respectfully, even as cards, they will help you here.

"Are you done talking already?! If there would have been only one of you, I could have killed him with that delay! Now that you are three, I'm smart enough not to attack because I know if I do, the other one will dodge it. So make your move. Next turn, I'll have enough mana to use a triple attack and destroy you all!"

"Really? Let's play a game in which mana doesn't exist and triple attacks are forbidden, shall we?" Asked Yami winking at the Dark Magician.

"Indeed. Like in the old times, Pharaoh."

He floated over to Yami and a colourful explosion of light occurred. When it subsided, a single person was there; it was Yami wearing the dark magician's outfit and wielding his staff.

He chanted some ancient words. When he stopped, numbers appeared on his forehead; 7500/4900 then they faded.

"Yugi, maybe I didn't remember how to open a portal to the Shadow Realm but I do for this. Shadow Game begins!"

"Awesome!"

Yugi had heard about the shadow games so much. She was so happy that she could finally witness one.

"What?! I never played a stupid game of duel monsters here, only in real life a few times!"

The numbers 14000/17800 blinked on Shajaki's forehead. Yami's jaw dropped before going back to completely serious.

"It is much more than the duel monsters card game as you are about to see, brother. YOU are a monster as well as I and Yugi are. I'm allied with the Dark Magician for the rest of our duel. If you didn't treat the cards with heart, no monster will ally you here and you'll remain on your own. I suggest you spare the humiliation of not being answered and not call any."

Yami grinned when Shajaki suddenly seemed angry.

Gaia, the Fierce Knight came out of nowhere and galloped to Yugi.(2300/2100)

"Hello, Yugi. I think it's time to enter the duel"

Yugi's vision got all blurry and the next thing she knew, she was mounting Gaia's horse, wearing his armour and holding his weapons. She could feel the knight's strong presence deep within her. It was similar to Yami's through the Millennium Puzzle on Earth.

"Yugi, the Female Fierce Knight!" (3800/3500)

The words slipped out of Yugi's mouth uncontrollably; they were spoken by Gaia.

The knight ordered the horse to walk and hastened towards Shajaki. When she was close enough, Yugi impaled the foe with both of her weapons. She pulled them out and went back to her original position.

Shajaki's defence dropped to 14000.

_Gaia, why did he lose defence?_

_Because it's like Life Points here._

"What the hell!? I don't like that kind of duel! I attack with Telekinetic Blast!"

Yugi felt a psychic wave hit him. It did no damage to his defence.

"Telekinetic blast slows you down by 50%. I don't want to hurt you yet. Since I have way more attack strength than both of you, the second player can no longer dodge my attack which makes your strategy fail. Thus, I can kill AND ban you in one hit. I rather toy with you and show off my impressive spells! I'm so much greate—"

"Dark Magic Attack!"

The attack hit Shajaki, abruptly stopping his speech.

"I think that should have been 'shut up attack' "  Added Yugi, giggling.

Shajaki's eyes darkened with anger.(14000/6500)

"Telekinetic Freeze!"

He directed his attack to Yami. He seemed to be frozen in invisible ice; psychic ice.

"There we go, now HE shuts up. That leaves only you, little Yugi, since he will be stuck in that for a few turns I guess."

_Yugi, his spell is taking effects. We can't attack, we're too slow._

_We have to! It's out only hope!_

Yugi charged at Shajaki. His pace was similar to a turtle's. Shajaki simply took a few steps away to avoid the hit.

"Is that the best you can do? More torturing! Chaos Flare!"

The spirits entered Yugi stealing 2/3 of his attack AND defence.(1267/1167)

"Now, you can try one last desperate attack before I get rid of you!"

_We can't do anything against him. I'm afraid we lost. Losing here costs more than in real life._

_I didn't surrender yet and I won't. I remember I was told that when there is a Shadow Game, monsters, wherever they are, can hear my calls, right?_

_Yes, so?_

_Then I have a plan._

First of all, I summon the Mystical elf to give me my attack and defence points back!

The elf appeared above Yugi's head and began to pray. She transformed to dust. It fell on Yugi, healing her.(3800/3500)

"Then, I call upon Curse of Dragon!"

The dragon glided to them silently.(2000/1500)

"Then, I combine our three forces together."

They fused. Yugi was now riding the mystical beast.

"Yugi, the Dragon Champion." (5500/5000)

"Still not strong enough to beat me, I'll destroy you next turn, make your move."

"That's where you make your final mistake, Shajaki. You underestimate you opponent. Have you forgotten I have the shape of my first human form? Maybe you remember she was a Wiccan. I, now, remember part of who I was back then. I call upon the Goddess of Wicca, mother moon, to give me strength!"

Yugi raised his arms towards the sky and closed his eyes. She began chanting something dedicated to the her.

"Isis Astarte Diana Hecate Demeter Kali Innana!"

She only said it three times and her attack points raised. Yugi stopped and opened her amethyst eyes.

"There! Never underestimate me again." (7000/5000)

He flew up and dove towards Shajaki. He impaled him with one weapon. Shajaki let out a scream of pain.

"Damn you! Next time, I will kill you as soon as I have a chance and not play."

"As you can see, this is no game. I ban you from this world, demon! Go meet others like you!"

Black mist appeared below Shajaki. It slowly went up, seemingly eating him up alive.

"I'll be back for you, in 10 years… but Yami is coming with me! Did you forget that most of my power comes from my mind? I do not need stupid attack points to use it. I curse my brother with Poisoned Doom. He'll die within the next 10 minute."

An evil laugh echoed long after the last bits of Shajaki's soul were gone along with the mist…

The ice broke letting Yami free.

"What happened? Where's Shajaki? …Why do I feel great pain?"

Yugi explained everything to him.

"Oh, I see." 

He sighed.

"Thank you monsters for coming to our rescue. This ends the Shadow Game, you may now leave."

Everything went back to normal, leave Yugi and Yami alone, like at the beginning.

Yugi hurried to Yami.

"Are you okay?"

"No... I feel his spell infecting me, I will fade away as well."

"No!"

"Please, forget about that and spend time with me before it's too late. We might never see each other again. I don't know if I'll ever be able to come back to this world like Shajaki surely will."

He moved a strand of silver hair away from her face.

"But Yami... I can't imagine my life without you now!"

"It's okay my dear... That's how things turn out."

He wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly against his chest. Yami was awfully cold from the virus.

"No... I feel his spell infecting me, I will fade away as well."

"No!"

"Please, forget about that and spend time with me before it's too late. We might never see each other as well. I don't know if I'll ever be able to come back to this world like Shajaki surely will."

He moved a strand of silver hair away from her face.

"But Yami... I can't imagine my life without you now!"

"It's okay my dear... That's how things turned out."

He wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly against his chest. Yami was awfully cold from the virus.

Yugi felt daring as she thought to herself that it was maybe the last time of her life she could see Yami. She slightly opened his black robe and moved her hands inside.. They travelled up to his shoulders, palms barely grazing his nearly frozen chest. The touch made her shiver. She rested her head on his stomach, unshed tears filling her eyes.

"Don't be so sad. We accomplished something good. I think the price to pay to ban him is high although it is worth it." 

He moved his hand up and gently stroked her hair.

"If I knew that was the price to pay to meet you, I would have never done this!"

"You couldn't know...and I couldn't"

Yami felt his feet slowly begin to desintegrate.

"Well this is it, our final goodbye."

They broke apart quickly.

Yugi reached out his left hand to touch Yami's. Their palms made contact, for one last time.

"I'll say it again, Yugi. I love you and I'll never forget about you. I'll try to watch over you if I can."

The mist moved up quickly soon taking Yami's hand away from Yugi's. He smiled one last time to her before disappearing.

"Yami..."

Yugi stared absently at the empty spot where his newfound love(kind of) stood a few seconds ago. Her hand was still in the air.

She went back to the computer room, crying and inside of her body.

Seto, excited, hurried to him.

"Are you okay!? The message on my computer screen! Did you hear me?"

Yugi stared blankly. Seto waved his hand in front of his face.

"Yugi?"

Yugi shook his head and walked away in silence. Going back to his house, holding the gold puzzle in his hand.

______________________________

Okies, note time! First of all, the wiccan chant Is really an old, traditional one that was used in real life by witches. It is still nowadays. It's just different versions of the goddess' name to honour her. Second, this is not the final part of my fic. ^^" don't worry, there will be another one and last, tell me what you think of my duel!


	10. (Part Three: After the Tragedy)The Sword...

Yugi was sitting alone on a rock near the waterfall close to his house watching sunset. His hand was still grazing the empty puzzle. His eyes glittered from the tears welling up in them. He just couldn't stop them; they just kept rolling down his cheeks like water escaping from a faucet.  
  
_I can't believe my life has been fully destroyed in one day._  
  
He looked down. Strands of hair fell on his face, covering it.  
  
_At least I got to see him... the one who hunted my dreams and thoughts forever. I got to touch him. He was so close to me... One minute he's right in front of me, touching my hand and the next he's gone... for 10 years at least. What am I gonna do? It's all Shajaki's fault! I wish I could join Yami and torture his evil brother for eternity..._  
  
He got up and sat down comfortable in a grassy area, hands supporting his head, and let out a deep sigh.  
  
_I can still remember the very first dream I had about him, back when I was 16..._  
  
He smirked faintly, tears still flooding. Yugi remembered the extremely strange thing.  
  
(WARNING: NC-17 Yaoi part coming up! I know I said it wouldn't be yaoi but I changed my mind a bit... because I have too many ideas for this story ahhhhh. -_-' Once again, if you're not willing to read it, you may skip it. It won't matter for the story at all.)  
  
************************************************  
  
The dream began in a dark room with absolutely no windows. 

Yugi was sitting on a small, hard bed with his knees drawn up to his chest and his arms wrapped around them tightly. 

He was looking straight in front of him, his eyes glazed with a lost child look.

 A key unlocking the thick door sealing the room broke the everlasting silence. It swung open letting dim light flood in.

 Yugi looked up at the intruder.

 It was Yami, seductively clad in tight leather. His pants left little to the imagination; he seemed to be feeling intensely excited from the obvious aching lump below his spike-covered belt. 

He was tightly holding a whip in his right hand and the key in his left. "Yugi Mutou. I'm Yami, the guardian in this jail. I've been given very specific orders by my boss. I will punish you for what you did... I'll do it MY way." 

He grinned evilly.

 He locked the door from this inside and turned the lights on. He, then, walked toward Yugi and stood by the bed. Yami seems twice as old as him; the smaller boy was approximately 13 in the scene. He whipped the ground. 

This made Yugi extremely tensed since he was anticipating what was coming up. He looked up at Yami, almost begging not to be hurt. The guardian climbed into bed and sat down.

 "On your back!"

 His voice was strict and cold. Yugi defied his authority by staring into his eyes and not moving an inch. 

"I said ON YOUR BACK! OR I'll make you, your choice." 

He whipped the bedcovers about an inch away from Yugi's waist with an extreme precision. 

The small guy shut his eyes and stopped resisting; he knew it was useless. Yami crawled on top of Yugi, letting their bodies rub all the way up. He stopped when his face was above his victim's. 

"Open your eyes."

 Surprisingly, Yugi obeyed. They stared at each other for a long moment. 

Yami kissed him, impaling his mouth with his wet tongue. The boy didn't move nor kissed back. He pulled away and kneeled down, one knee on each side of Yugi's hips. 

He sat back on his haunches to allow their crotches to rub against one another.

"Oh so you're hard uh?"

 Yugi simply nodded, shyly. He didn't know why but the experience turned him on. 

He let out a low moan as Yami continued moving in a slow purposeful manner on him. 

"Quiet!"

 He raised his weapon and whipped Yugi's chest. Yugi covered the wound with his hand. "What... What are you going to do to me?"

 "You can speak?! I was beginning to wonder! I'm here to punish you, I mentioned that already, now shut up!"

 Yami took a small knife from his belt and threw it in the air. He caught it just before it reached Yugi's chest. The boy was beginning to sweat from fear and anticipation. 

Yami bent forward and tore Yugi's shirt open. He looked at the jail uniform; it was way too loose for someone that young. He slightly lifted Yugi's body and took the shredded pieces of his former shirt away. 

Then, he shrugged off his own leathery jacket keeping only a regular black t-shirt on. Yami reached out his left hand and ran it along Yugi's youthful and tensed features. 

He cupped his chin and stared at him; studying his reaction.

 " Now the real fun begins kid." 

Yami bent forward to kiss Yugi. The smaller one tried to move away but the more he struggled, the more Yami's grip tightened on his chin, eventually digging his nails into the soft flesh allowing a drop of blood to escape. 

Yami bit the boy's tongue hard instead of kissing him. His prey's cries of pain echoed in the room. He smacked him across the face. 

"I SAID TO KEEP IT LOW."

 He took his t-shirt off his chest and threw it far away from the bed. Yami moved down and licked the drop of blood on his chin. This sent shivers down Yugi's spine. It was as if he loved yet hated it. His warm tongue felt good though. The older man hastily got up and pulled down his gorgeous slave's pants. 

"What. No please! I don't want to do this." 

"You presume I'm giving you a choice? I'm the one who decides here." 

The jail guardian smiled wickedly. Yugi seemed to be paralyzed from fear. He simply couldn't react properly.

 "Stand up"

 Yugi stood up and was tackled against the wall.

 "What are you going to do?" 

"Nothing." 

Yami unlocked a small compartment directly in a brick and pulled out 2 chains. On them were handcuffs. He brutally grabbed Yugi's wrists and locked them in the cuffs. He was now facing the wall almost as naked as a newborn baby and completely defenseless without his hands. 

Yami ripped the remaining piece of clothing from Yugi, revealing the boy's erected member. 

He reached out his right hand and stroked Yugi's erection. He felt the building heat and hardness under his palm. 

"You like it? You can't deny it very much, I feel it." 

Yugi whined, still not replying. He closed his amethyst eyes as he felt more stimulation on his cock.

 "ah.man." 

Yami leaned forward and pushed his chest against the boy's back. The contact of their bare skin felt extremely good to both of them. Yami licked his back as he kept stroking him. 

He unbuckled and unzipped his own pants, taking his penis out of his boxers. Yami pressed his chest against Yugi once more, this time allowing him to feel his warm member touch his butt. 

"Now let's begin." 

He licked Yugi's neck and brought his arms up to his shoulders. He pushed his erected member in the virgin's hole. 

Tears rolled down Yugi's cheeks as his skin was stretched.

 After a few thrusts, he was surprised to see he somewhat enjoyed it. Yugi began stroking his own member. Their paces matched. 

Their bodies became tensed as their orgasms neared. When they were about to come, Yugi woke up from the dream, coming in real life as well. It had been his first "wet dream". 

********************************** 

Meanwhile in the abyss…

 Yami opened his eyes. 

He was on his back in the middle of blazing purple flames. 

"Yami.? Are you awake?"

 He sat down and stared at his brother standing in the same circle of fire as him. 

"What!? I'm still with you?!"

 "Yes but look at this. we're stuck in here and if we get out we'll have who knows how many demons after us."

 "We have to try something."

 Shajaki laughed wickedly. 

"What do you want to try?"

 Yami sat down and began thinking. A few minutes later, he had no choice but to reveal the only plan he came up with.

 "Shajaki, if we don't work as a team, we'll be tortured or worse; our souls could be destroyed forever if they send them to Ammut" 

"Ammut? The devourer of spirits? Who tells you he really exists?" 

"These are Egyptian beliefs! I know they are true!" 

"Whatever! I don't want to work with you." 

"Maybe you rather experiment what you did to Shaadi, for example?"

 Shajaki sighed and shook his head. He thought for a long moment.

 "You're right. We. have to ally." 

He reached out to shake Yami's hand. 

"I didn't admit it but I know a way out of this." 

"What is it?! I would do anything to be able to live in my puzzle once more!" 

"I have heard that if we go up the different "levels" of the abyss, we will eventually end up to a portal leading to our world." "We don't even have weapons!"

 "Materialize dark blades!"

 Two swords appeared in his hands. They were surrounded by dark flames. 

"We will! Materialize holy blades."

 He pointed Yami's hands and two swords appeared in them. These ones were covered with white flames.

 "I can't use holy weapons but I'm sure you can. Plus it will light our way and be useful against evil."

 Yami stood, moving easily and fluidly from his cross-legged position to a fighting stance. 

"Okay then, let's go!" 

"You do realize that these swords will decide of our fate; we might be destroyed or freed."

Shajaki nodded. 

The duo walked out of the fire. It, oddly didn't hurt.

 "What? Where can we be then? This makes no sense!"

 "I don't know." 

Shajaki moved his hand through the flames, suspect. They began walking cautiously.

 Yami entered a cave followed by Shajaki. 

They noticed shadows on the wall and heard voices not too far away from their position.. They turned around to go back but strange creatures were blocking their way. 

______________________________ 

Okay! I know this part isn't the best one I ever wrote BUT since school began once more, it's somewhat hard to get time to write. I wanted to put a little update until I get to the interesting part -_-'. Anyway, I hope you don't think this is a total disaster because I do. Well, I'll try to add more as soon as I can! The legend about Ammut is true ^_^. 


End file.
